Sneak Peek of The Devil's Child: Prologue
by ShadowLuvr2010
Summary: The first few paragraphs of the unfinished story. I am still trying to complete it before uploading the whole thing. However, I'm adding this 'teaser' to fill future readers in on what the full story is about. All is written inside the story. Read, enjoy, review and tell me what you think.


**Note-** This storyline is based off of: Sonic X, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes, MAINLY Sonic 06, and slight Archie comic mentioning. I obviously do not own any of that stuff if I'm making Fanfiction. _Plus, my OC Blade is going to be a detective in Team Chaotix at the beginning._

_**Characters that will appear in the FULL story:**_ Everyone important in those games (including Team Chaotix). Sonic X (not Cosmo or any low-lives like Topaz or Chris). My 3 OCs: Serenity, Peace (Serenity's mother), and Blade the hedgehog.**_ Comic characters:_** Sally and Nack (much later), and finally, _**SCOURGE!**_

This is merely the first few paragraphs of my story The Devil's Child- a story **based off of my OC Serenity the Hedgehog**. It's to introduce her and my two other OCs, and their possibly personalities. I decided to post it so my future readers of my FULL story can get a feeling about the main problem behind the story- the fact that this is based on the struggles of a girl who could become hated by everything that breathes in the world because of her father's curse. Can the world learn to accept her, or will she have to live in hiding for the rest of her life?

**_Who's the father?_******I gave it away early in the story, even in the real thing, just for you all to see how drastic it is for this child to live on, knowing that the people who pretty much were her saviors (Sonic 06) could find out about her powers and hate her for life, and possibly try to kill her for the sake of protecting the world.

**Just like how they killed her father.**

* * *

The skies were bleeding black blood that dripped a bad omen upon all of Mobius. How fitting it seemed that the day of The Devils's Child's birth was also the day that the skies turned black with terror, and the earth shivered in fear. A bundle of joy held the power that which Mobius had hoped had died and could never return. The person responsible for the future destruction of Mobius was walking about in a seemingly innocent form. No one knew of the truth, not even the possessor of such power, or her parents. It was only a pissibility that they- her, her mother, and her deceased father- had thought about. Truth be told, she truly did behold such horrific power, but it lay dormant within her body, and had yet to be awakened, and so her identity based off of her father's origins remained a secret without any difficulties. It would take more than a decade for her true power to become ripe, adn then, when she had a strong desire for power, her darkness would unleash itself upon the threat and give her that power she called forth.

Unable to understand or control such hidden strength, it was never commanded to come forth, lest she was willing to risk the possibility of exposing her identity and becoming a criminal because of part of her DNA. She refused to be hated by every creature, every human and Mobian (beings such as Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, etc.), big and small, strong and weak, good and evil, all because her father is Mephilis the Dark. Did she ask for that demon-god to be her father? With that question in mind, she vowed to hersef and to God that she would never tell anyone her secret.

**She didn't have to.**

She lives with her beloved mother, the two all alone in the world, but content nonetheless. Both look exactly alike- both were Mobian hedgehogs with yellow fur- but the mother has cocoa brown eyes, and Serenity, Peace's lovely daughter, inherited that monster's jade green irises. In order to raise money to support each other, Peace had to work two shifts, which leaves the young teenage girl at home by herself half of the time. One day, when scavenging the refrigerator for something to eat for dinner, she thought they were running low on goods. The young girl decided to grab more food and come right back home, but it didn't turn out the way she planned. Innocently enough, she picked up a few frozen meals and a few packages of pasta and Hamburger Helper. While humming a few bars of a random melody, a pair of eyes had been watching her petite body strolling away. The slightest sway of her hips with every step she took seemed to tease the onlooker, especially when she was wearing a flowing white dress that blew with the occasional breeze. Her creamy and slender legs were her most prized features. The dress had flimsy straps- it must've been a little old by now- and was close to revealing the start of her tender breasts. The man that was looking was no ordinary man. He had escaped from another city and hid within Station Square to hide his revolting identity. People had been catching on to him, but in this town, no one knew his real profile. He woudl plunder again to remember the sweet taste of young girls' virginities after a week of hiding and being cautious. He found his first target, Serenity, and the human man with his prickly beard and unkempt hair, started to follow her from a good distance. It was only until Serenity took a short cut home through a few connected alleys that he made his move. She heard the echo of another pair of footsteps behind her and stopped singing. She looked over her shoulder at the human man. He seemed homeless and dirty, the poor fellow, but she knew better than to mingle with strangers. He smiled at her kindly, but she had a sickening feeling in her stomach about this man. Something was off about him, but she refused to linger to find out what.

"Excuse me? Young girl?" He knew she had looked back at him, so she couldn't just ignnore the man and keep walking like she didn't. That was extremely rude, and Serenity was not one to be mean. She was an obedient girl as sweet as honey, but as deadly as a viper when scared, although she herself did not realize this. She was indeed frightened, and she knew not to talk with the man, so she had to make an exception in her goody two-shoes ways. Tis situation was different, after all. So she kpt walking, but the man persisted. "Wait. I just wanted to know if you could spare me some food. I'm starving." Her heart ached from ignnoring a poor man with no food to eat tonight, when she had plenty of food in her bags. How could she just ignore a person clearly in nee? "Anything is good, really. I just wanna feed my kid back home."

He used the kid excuse, and she couldn't bare to walk away at that point. serenity loved little children. Their carefree joy and pure hearts...She herself envied them and longed for that essence. She may be sweet, but her destructive powers made her taste bitter to the rest of the world. She didn't want to be the reason why a poor child would suffer throughout the night. Even if it might be a lie, she didn't know for sure if it was. She wouldn't risk hurting a child with her own ignorance. If she gave him just one food item, he'd go away, right? he figured she had nothing to lose, and put her bags on the floor. Reaching into one of them, she pulled out the can of chicken and rice and reached out to him. He seemed to gasp and his smile beamed with joy. Either this man was a good actor, or he really whad been poor and starving. She couldn't help smiling back at his joy as he hurriedly ran up to her. Closer up, he suddenly didn't appear as nice as before. He motioned to grab the can, but instead, he grabbed her wrist!

She jumped in surprise, immediately looking up at his face in confusion and fear. He merely smirked and yanked her wrist hard as he hid them in a darker section of the alley. She winced in pain, but it was nothing compared to her increasing fear. He threw her on the wall, which caused her head to connect to hard and cold bricks rather harshly. She had dropped the can and it rolled away from them, as if also frightened by the turn of events. Her vision was blurred, but she could tell he was grinning like a sick maniac. She shivered, her eyes wide with terror. That fear only intensified the moment the human put his hand on her leg, and his other hand tried to pull of her dress. She screamed a shrill note that irritated the man, and he attempted to punch her in the face. However, the punch would never connect.

**He was in for a rather ****_macabre_**** surprise...**

* * *

The real story will be coming soon (half way there). What happened to the human pedophile? Will Serenity be okay? What will her mother think if she ever finds out about this? The answers will come in due time.


End file.
